The present invention relates to a packer for use in the exploitation of subterranean oil and/or gas reserves, which reserves may be located off-shore.
Packers, sometimes referred to as plugs or bridge plugs, are known. Packers normally comprise a sealing (or packing) element, and may include setting and releasing mechanisms and/or anchoring slips.
Packers may be used in operations such as multiple zone completion, zone isolation and testing.
Many existing packers utilise elastomeric sealing elements which, after prolonged exposure to a down hole environment, are prone to perish with a corresponding loss of sealing efficiency. Existing packers further suffer from slippage (creep) within down-hole casing.
The present invention seeks to obviate or mitigate at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.